


she walks in beauty

by orlesiantitans



Series: Cinderella Phenomenon: Firsts [3]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex Education, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlesiantitans/pseuds/orlesiantitans
Summary: “Chevalier. Did I hurt you?”He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, giving a quiet groan. He looks like he wants to scream, and his cheeks are somewhat flushed. For all the comments he normally came out with, Lucette had found that he was more careful than usual these days. She’s not entirely certain what it is - if it’s the threat of her father, or fear over her title, or fear that she’ll decide he’s not good enough after all and move on.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton & Ophelia Widdensov, Lucette Riella Britton/Rumpel, Lucette Riella Britton/Rumpel | Chevalier du Mont
Series: Cinderella Phenomenon: Firsts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1086234
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	she walks in beauty

“I am fairly certain you fell asleep elsewhere,” Lucette murmurs, waking up to an arm tight around her waist, a head buried in her neck. Chevalier only chuckles in response, pressing his lips to the underside of her jaw, and nuzzles her gently. It’s become a frequent occurrence - Lucette waking up with her lover wrapped around her. Much as she pretends to dislike it, she actually finds it rather sweet. She’s certain it would be less sweet if her father found them in there, but so far he hasn’t found them. 

After a moment, she turns to face him, and he moves back to give her an inch or two. His eyes blink sleepily open, and she wordlessly reaches back before handing him his glasses. “Princess, you know me so well! To know that I would want to see your face first thing in the morning…”

She swats him, but he just grins and struggles away slightly, bringing a smile to her own face. A while ago, she wouldn’t have smiled so easily - now, it slips onto her face without a second thought. She moves to try and get him again, and instead ends up atop him, a movement that stops his struggling immediately. He stares at her, eyes wide, and swallows. “Princess. I. Could you move off my lap, please?”

She raises an eyebrow at him, “Does that mean you admit defeat?” 

Her voice is mischievous, cheeks flushed from the exertion. Her nightdress is bunched around her knees, and she notes that his hands have moved to her thighs, digging in just a little. He could move her easily, if he wanted to, but she knows he won’t. He’s a gentle man - he’s waiting for her to take the initiative. He looks physically pained, and her smile fades as she moves off of him, brow furrowing in concern. 

“Chevalier. Did I hurt you?”

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, giving a quiet groan. He looks like he wants to scream, and his cheeks are somewhat flushed. For all the comments he normally came out with, Lucette had found that he was more careful than usual these days. She’s not entirely certain what it is - if it’s the threat of her father, or fear over her title, or fear that she’ll decide he’s not good enough after all and move on. 

She knows he’s been concerned ever since they found out Karma was, in fact, Prince Klaude of Brugantia. He seemed convinced that her father - a man who had married a  _ baker _ , for crying out loud - would arrange a match for her and he would be thrown by the wayside. It made him more clingy, and it made him tread as carefully as he could (whilst still sneaking into her bedroom every night). 

“You did not hurt me, princess, I…” he swallowed hard, and she watches the bob of his throat with some interest. “I am only a man.”

She tilts her head to the side, “ _ What _ is that supposed to mean?”

Cracking open an eye and glancing over at her, she sees the flush high on his cheeks, “Surely you know the difference between men and women?”

_ That _ makes her flush. 

“Of course I do! I’m not a fool! We have a library! That still does not answer my question!”

Chevalier is staring at her like she has grown another head. She actually almost checks, to make sure some witch isn’t playing a trick on her, before he sits up in bed. 

“Honestly, did they not teach you about…” he sighs, purses his lips. “What happens between a man and a woman in the marriage bed?”

_ Oh _ . 

There had been a discussion. One of her tutors had briefly broached the subject with her - if only to tell her to trust her husband would know what to do, and that it would be painful. Ophelia had also tried to bring it up, but it had been a conversation that had been very quickly shut down by Lucette. She did not want to hear about how her father hurt his wife - why would Ophelia even think she’d want to know about that? She was just starting to repair her relationship with her father - she didn’t need to think of him as a bad person. 

Wetting her lips, Lucette looks away, “I know that it is unpleasant and painful, if that is what you mean.”

Her words are clipped, and Chevalier looks… pitying. Concerned. Upset. Frustrated. 

“It isn’t,” he says. She almost scoffs, but he gently brings her chin around to face him, eyes full of concern. “I swear to you. It isn’t. There’s a reason it’s called ‘making love’, it is meant to be pleasant for both parties. Did you truly think… if your father ever let us marry, that I would be able to hurt you?”

She relaxes slightly. Of course not. She’s fairly certain that, aside from what he was forced to do to save them all, Chevalier is incapable of hurting a fly. Let alone the woman he loves. Sometimes she still feels naive in their relationship, given the fact he is that much older, that much more knowledgeable about  _ everything _ . 

“I wouldn’t hurt you. Never. But… regardless, there are… when a woman  _ affects  _ a man in a particular way, there are physical consequences. That make us want to make love.”

“You want to make love to me?” Lucette asks. 

A small huff of laughter leaves him, and he leans his forehead against hers. “Of course I do. I…”

A knock on the door has them springing apart, and Lucette all but shoves him under the duvet. “Princess, your father has requested your presence at breakfast!”

“Alright! I will be there in a moment!”

When Chevalier resurfaces, Lucette manages a smile, “That’s your cue to go and get changed.”

When he leaves, she resolves to go to the library at some point and find out the truth about intimacy. If he wants it, and it is pleasant… well. Why wouldn’t she try it?

* * *

The book is frustratingly vague. Full of flowery language and diagrams that show nothing, Lucette feels no closer to knowing what intimacy entails than she did when she left her room that morning. If she’s honest with herself, she honestly feels  _ more _ confused, and she makes a noise and rests her head on the pages. It’s then that she hears someone clear their throat, and she all but throws the book away to hide what she was looking at. 

Her stepmother is standing a short way away, hands folded demurely in front of her. She smiles, even if she looks a little concerned. “Lucette. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” Lucette says a little too quickly. She wishes she could hide the book. More than that, she wishes she’d never picked it up in the first place. 

When Ophelia’s eyes fall on the title, her eyes fill with understanding, and she clears her throat. Lucette knows a conversation is coming that she isn’t going to like, but… well, if she’s honest, Ophelia is the only woman she knows who likely  _ knows _ what it’s like. Embarrassed as she may be, she needs the advice. 

“Have you and Chevalier been intimate?” Ophelia asks, and while there is a flush high on her cheeks, it seems she is resolved to this line of questioning. 

_ Wonderful. _

“No!” Lucette protests, before burying her face in her hands. “No. I know that it’s for after marriage, but… we had a discussion, and I know he wants it, and I realized that I’m… unaware of what, exactly, all of it entails.”

There’s a pause, and Ophelia sighs, “Your father would not be pleased if I said this, but… do not wait until your wedding night. You don’t want the expectations and tittering voices to be following you and worrying you. It truly… it is not as bad as they say. There might be some pain the first time, but Chevalier seems like the decent sort. I’m certain he’ll endeavour to keep any pain to a minimum.”

“He says he wouldn’t do anything to hurt me,” Lucette murmurs in agreement. 

“And I’m sure he won’t. Intentionally. Sometimes it will hurt, while your body adjusts, but it won’t be a bloodbath,” Ophelia jokes. “Just… kiss. Do what feels right. I would not always advise trusting the man, but in Chevalier’s case, I think you can trust him. He is a doctor. He’ll know the risks.”

Swallowing hard, Lucette nods. She knows that, at least. That children are generally the end goal of intimacy. 

Leaning forwards, Ophelia places a hand on her knee. “It can be wonderful. I promise. Truly wonderful. For us, too. To be close to someone.”

Nodding, Lucette stands, “Thank you, Ophelia. I should go.”

“It’s alright, Lucette. And don’t worry. This will stay between us.”

* * *

A few nights later, when Chevalier enters her room, Lucette has resolved what she wants to do. She shuffles to let him in, and it’s the full time she’s been awake when he arrives. But she knows what she wants, and she’d stayed up for that reason. 

He removes his robe, laying it over the back of a chair, and gets in beside her. Almost immediately, she pulls him into a kiss - and, as ever, Chevalier returns it with vigour. It’s only when she moves to straddle his hips, fingers resting on his chest, that he lets out a groan and pulls back.  _ “Princess _ . You have to st-”

“I don’t want to stop,” she whispers in response, and it’s true. Her body is warm, buzzing with excitement and nerves and something else she can’t name. He makes another choked noise as she leans down to kiss him again, and his hands fly up to her hips. He moves back again, and this time he looks less certain. 

“You want to-”   
  
“Yes. Please.”

After a second, he kisses her again, and his hands creep under her nightdress, so slowly she’s certain she will die before he gets it off. When he does, he stares at her naked chest with eyes that seem to burn, and he leans forwards to take a nipple in his mouth. 

She looks down at him with hooded eyes as he sucks at first one, then the other. It’s not even something that feels electric, but it tingles at the bottom of her spine and his face, the adoration and the  _ wanting _ there, is more than she could have hoped for. He helps her lift his sleep shirt off, but when her fingers go down to his breeches he stops her. 

“There’s something I should do first. To stop it from hurting.”

His voice is deeper than usual, and it makes her toes curl.

He slips off her smallclothes, and lies down fully, before pulling her hips forwards. She moves as she’s told to do, uncertain, before gasping when she feels his lips on her. 

It’s wrong. It’s so wrong. She’s fairly certain this isn’t something that’s  _ done _ , and yet it feels wonderful, and her hand goes to his hair, and he groans and…

And…

_ And _ there’s a flash of colours behind her eyelids, and her legs tremble around his head. He smirks against her, and doesn’t stop, drawing out another peak before she can push him away. This time she scrambles away from him, and stares at him - both of them are flushed, and his lips are slick. She stares at him. 

“What was that?”

He bites his lip, “An orgasm, love. Pleasure. That’s what this is for. Love, pleasure.”

They stay apart for a second, but this time she works on getting his breeches off. She feels an ache inside, and he guides her hips over him, holds himself steady as she sinks down.

It takes a few tries. It hurts as much as it feels good, but when he’s fully seated within her, her lips open in a silent ‘o’. She whimpers, because she feels full, and it’s not even pleasurable in and of itself - but the way his face has twisted, the way they fit together, how  _ close _ they are, is enough to make her feel powerful. Powerful in a way that gives her pleasure, because it is not a power that hurts  _ anyone _ . It is a power that brings pleasure, a power that brings them so close they are one. 

His hands are on her hips. He moves her, slightly, and after a few moments she gets the message, moving her hips back and forth over him. With how she’s pressed against him, that part of her that he had used his tongue on presses against his belly, and before long she feels that heat building again. Slower, this time, but no less intense - she whines, when it comes, and his eyes widen. 

“Princess!”

Without a moment to realise what’s happening, Lucette is pulled off of him, and white comes out of his manhood, jerking madly against his belly. He groans, and shakes his head, falling back onto the pillows and letting her come to settle next to him. 

“I apologise if I hurt you at the end, princess. I couldn’t spill inside of you. If I got a child on you…”

She swallows, “Ophelia told me to trust you to avoid it.”

“The Queen knows?!” his voice comes out in a squeak, and she smiles. 

“Yes, the Queen knows. And approves,” she leans up. “You should just ask my father for my hand, you know. Ophelia was a baker. He’ll allow me a doctor, I should think.”

Chevalier’s throat bobs as he swallows, and again he looks away. 

“I do not think I have a choice now, princess. I have deflowered you, and… well, there is still a chance, given the seed that comes out at the beginning of the act, I…”

She raises an eyebrow at him, and he sighs, “I will ask in the morning. I was always going to ask eventually.”

“What stopped you?”   
  


“My own doubts, I suppose. A commoner cannot help but have them, when faced with a beauty like yourself,” he brushes her hair back. “Goodnight, my love.”

Curled into his side, Lucette allows sleep to take her.


End file.
